Writing a New Ending
by MusicMajor22
Summary: My speculation of how August will be returned to Once in Season 4. Canon and spoilers through 4x12 (or 4x13 depending on how you're counting).
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Welcome everyone, to a new story! This is my speculation (okay, hope really), of how August will be returned to Storybrooke. I know there's a lot of theories, and some stories are saying it's going to be flashbacks, others saying not, but this is what I would wish. And, for those of you reading my other fic, I haven't given it up. I have the final chapter half written, but was bitten by this plot bunny and want to get a majority of it posted before the episode tomorrow. As always, I love the comments! **_

"Well, well, well," a voice called out as a group of women moved towards Killian. "If it isn't Captain Hook," Maleficent called out as she took the front and center spot of the formation.

"Ladies," he greeted hesitantly, his eyes searching for someone.

"I've heard many tales about you, Captain," Maleficent continued. "In fact, it is because of those tales that we've decided to offer you the chance of a lifetime." Killian bit the inside of his cheek, setting his jaw, still not able to see who he was looking for.

"I have no desire to create alliances with you lot," Killian said firmly. Maleficent chuckled.

"Oh, but see, you may want to at least hear the deal. We feel that you may be of some use to us. And I know you miss your _Emma_ so terribly. We, the _villains_, have decided to give you a chance to join us in our quest for a happy ending. After all, you were once one of us, and once a villain, you never truly change. Don't you want your Emma, a foolproof happy ending, and a return to the pirating ways you sometimes regret giving up?"

Killian's gaze fell, as he briefly was tempted. He missed sailing, running a ship, pillaging and plundering. Cruella then stepped forward.

"Yes," she drawled, giving him a knowing look. "Think about it. I can see it in your eyes. The longing, the regret of trying to be _a hero_," she laughed softly. "Join us, _Hook_. Remember who you really are." Killian struggled with himself. He had come so far, he was not going to ruin his chance at redemption. And he most certainly wasn't going to allow Emma to become a villain like he had once been. But he needed a plan.

"While your offer is certainly appreciated, I wonder what Emma has to say about it?" Killian answered, still looking for her.

"Oh, don't worry, dear, it was all her idea," Ursula interjected with a sick smile. A tentacle appeared and wrapped itself around his torso tightly. He gasped as it squeezed the air from him. Another tentacle caressed his face as he turned away. "If I had gotten my way," she laughed through closed lips, "you'd be dead already." His face was growing white from lack of oxygen.

"I don't believe you," Killian gritted out. "Emma doesn't even have a voice, does she?"

"Ursula, let him go," a familiar voice called out, calm, but eerily cold. The person he was so desperate to see stepped forward, Regina flanking her side. He felt the grip around him relax as Ursula retracted her tentacles. But, the relief he had felt immediately come to him as Emma stepped forward disappeared just as quickly. Her green eyes that he had always seen so much love and care in, even among the hurt lingering there, were replaced by dull irises brimming with a venom he couldn't place.

"Contrary to what you believe, I do have a say in this group, Killian," Emma began firmly. "Unlike the rest of the people in this town, they welcome me, the whole me, potential for darkness included."

"Emma," Killian started, his eyes and stance begging her to truly hear him. "Please, listen to yourself, love. I've been where you are, and it was centuries before I remembered who I really was, who I wanted to be. You are _not_ a villain, no matter what they tell you. You are a hero. I see it in you, now you need to see it in yourself." It was a long shot, he knew, and he waited anxiously. With a flicker of hope, he saw a trace of sadness and uncertainty flit across her eyes.

"I belong here, Killian. You heard what my parents did, what they kept from me. I was never meant to be a hero. I should have had a choice, but, like the rest of my life, every path was chosen for me." Killian sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Swan, I know what your parents did. And believe me, they feel plenty guilty about it. But subjecting yourself to this, this tainted moral code, it's not what you want. You're more than that." Emma's gaze hardened.

"Who are you to tell me what I want?" Emma said loudly. Killian knew his chance of getting her to listen to him again was slim to none now. Regina, still undercover, gave him an apologetic look.

"Emma, love, you know that's not what I-"

"Don't even, _Hook_," he flinched at the resurgence of the name he had tried so hard to move past from. "Not so long ago, you relished in your quest for vengeance, in your piracy. You experienced both sides, and you ultimately chose to be a hero. Well, good for you. Now, it's my turn. I've seen what being a hero has gotten me. Responsibility, the death of friends and loved ones, never-ending problems. Now? I'm ready to take the happy ending I more than deserve." He had one last card to play and he knew it was his only chance to bring her back. He looked at Regina, who discreetly nodded. When he returned his gaze to Emma, her back was to him, the Queens of Darkness speaking with her in hushed tones. He took a deep breath and prayed that what he said next would get through to her.

"What about Henry?" He called out to her. She spun around quickly, her head tilted, her eyes once again flickering between sides.

"What about him?" she asked slowly, as if trying to decide how she felt about it. Again, Regina nodded to Killian so slightly that only he would notice.

"He's your son." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I am aware of that."

"Doesn't that mean anything to you? He already has lost one mother to these women. What is he going to do if he loses you as well? What will happen to the boy?" Emma blinked quickly, and again Killian felt a small surge of hope as she seemed to fight a war within herself.

"Henry will be fine." Killian was felt brave and took a small step towards her.

"Will he? Listen, Swan, he's had a lot of turmoil in his life. He needs you." For a moment, he thought he had her.

"He'll be okay. He has the 'heart of the truest believer', remember? He has Mom and Dad, I don't have to worry about how he'll turn up. He's aligned with the Light."

"Which means he'll be a hero, and you'll be a villain. You know what that means. In the end, it will be you against him. One of you will end up hurt, or worse…" Killian trailed off. He couldn't bear the thought of Emma, or the lad, injured or dead.

"Killian," Emma said softly, love in her eyes, but something sinister in their depths as well. "I need to do this. I've lived a lie my whole life. These women have yet to lie to me. What they say makes sense. I'm tired of being responsible for everyone else's happiness when I can't seem to find my own." Killian's face fell. He knew there was nothing else for him to do but plead. He couldn't handle the thought of losing her. Especially not to a lifestyle he had once followed himself. He took another step forward. Maleficent and Ursula made to move as well, but Emma's raised hand stopped them.

"Then what about me?" Killian asked in a whisper, his eyes shining. Emma walked up to meet him, her hand caressing his face. He nuzzled his cheek into her palm, lifting his blue eyes to meet hers.

"Killian," she began, just as softly, as if sharing a secret. "I arranged for you to join us. Ursula was ready to murder you. But, I changed their minds…mostly. Come with me. We can still be together." Killian laced his hand through hers, looking down at them.

"Emma, you know I can't do that. It's not who I am anymore." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. He expected her to at least understand where he was coming from, but he was met with a tight grip on his hand and flashing eyes. "Emma?"

"Would you come if I was Milah?" her voice was low and wavered slightly. Killian pulled his arm from her and gripped her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Emma spat out, her voice rising. Regina's face fell. She knew it was over. "If it were Milah standing here, would you still say 'no'? Because I don't think you would." Killian felt his own blood start boiling as he shook his head and hid his frustration with a tight smile.

"Emma, Milah bloody doesn't have anything to do with this! She's dead, Swan. If Milah were alive, this wouldn't even be happening. I'd still be a villain, thieving the seas for treasure. _You're_ here, and that's why I have changed. Why would I go backwards." Emma pulled away and took a few steps backward.

"So, that's it then? That's your final answer? You won't come with me, be with me?" Killian looked straight into her gaze, his eyes littered with tears.

"No. I won't return to the man I was. Instead, I'll be waiting on this side for when you return to me." Emma's eyes briefly teared up and she turned around to face the villains.

"Let's go," she said softly, and most of the group followed her. As Killian, looking defeated, watched the group move away, Ursula struck again.

"Emma!" he choked out as the tentacles returned, gripping him in total agony. Emma heard and spun around.

"Ursula!" she admonished. Ursula looked at her, Killian unable to move, his eyes bulging slightly. "Let him go." Emma said firmly. Ursula resisted. "This is not the way to do this," Emma continued. "It's bad form." Killian smirked at the use of his line. He knew somewhere deep down, Emma still cared for him. That seeing him in trouble was a lifeline to getting her back. Maleficent stepped forward.

"Ursula, if Emma wants to pirate to live today, you will let him go. We have bigger things to plan." Ursula loosened her tentacles bitterly and strode away in a huff. The other women followed her, Emma included. However, Emma seemed to walk away slower, clearly conflicted.

"Love, wait," Killian called out to her. She kept walking. "Emma, you wouldn't have spared me if you didn't care for me. That shows you're not a villain. Emma!" He ran forward and grasped her arm, spinning her around. The Queens of Darkness turned to face them. "You're not one of them," he said softly, pleadingly to her. Her gaze hardened, and the hand gripping her became hot, burned, and blistered. He cried out, releasing her arm. With a flick of her hand he flew through the air, slammed hard against a wide tree, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Don't tell me who I am." Emma walked away without a second glance, and the others followed. Regina's eyes showed regret, but she could sense that he was alive, and, to keep her cover, followed suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian hissed through his teeth.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Whale said, wrapping Killian's chest tightly, the Charmings watching from the corner, Henry included. "You're lucky she didn't inflict more damage."

"So, what exactly is the 'damage', Whale?" David asked. The trio had been allowed in, but hadn't yet been told anything. And to be honest, they were dying to know. It was still a mystery to them as to how Killian even got to the hospital. David had a feeling that Emma or Regina had discreetly made the call when the other women weren't looking. All they knew was that paramedics had arrived to find Killian unconscious and they brought him to the ER. David was then contacted when calls to Emma were unanswered. Whale looked at them all and sighed. He looked at Killian, who silently nodded in response.

"His arm, from his elbow to his fingertips has second degree burns. I've broken and cleaned the larger blisters, and applied treatment. He will have limited use of his arm and hand for a week or two, but he should be able to handle basic functions. He also broke three ribs. I've wrapped them up, and given him a prescription for pain, but he's in for a few weeks of discomfort." Mary Margaret walked over to Killian and placed her hand lovingly on his shoulder.

"Killian? Who did this?" she asked. His face fell and he regretted having to say it.

"Emma," he answered softly.

"What?!" David shouted. David did not sound angry, he sounded disappointed. If his daughter wouldn't even listen to the man she supposedly loved, or at least greatly cared for, he knew that there was little hope of getting to her any other way.

"I'm sorry, Dave. I failed." He looked down, and Mary Margaret squeezed his shoulder.

"Killian, it's okay. We knew it was a long shot." Killian just shook his head at David. Henry came forward, noticing that Killian was struggling to hold his sadness in.

"Killian, we'll think of another way. She's confused right now. We'll figure it all out," Henry said, trying to comfort the man who looked miserable. Killian's face twitched into a smile faintly.

"I'm glad you still have faith, lad. But I don't see how we could get her to listen. I mean, not to sound boasting, but, if I wasn't enough…" he couldn't get it out.

"What if I went-" Henry began but was cut off.

"NO!" The adults all cut him off.

"Henry," David walked over to him, and gripped his shoulder. "You've tried contacting her, and Regina. Neither of them are answering. There's no way we are letting you go to her. What if you don't find either of your moms, and instead run into Ursula, or Maleficent? You're a hero, Henry. They won't think twice of getting rid of you." Henry looked resigned.

"Okay, we'll have to think of something else."

"Doc, can we take Killian home?" David asked.

"I think so. Stop at the pharmacy to pick up his prescription, and just make sure he takes it easy. The first couple days, I don't think his body will let him get into trouble, but, as he starts to feel better, keep an eye on him. I have a feeling he'll want to overdo it." The Charmings nodded as Killian slid off the exam table.

"Thanks, Dr. Whale," Killian said briskly. He was not fond of the man, but he had gotten him through some injuries. He went to put his shirt on, but cringed as he tried to maneuver it. The pain in his chest and arm stronger now that he was moving.

"Here," Mary Margaret set, taking the shirt from him. Luckily, it was a button-down, and she helped him into it, buttoning the buttons for him also. He slightly blushed with embarrassment, but knew that a least for a few days, he was going to have a hard time doing the simplest of tasks.

The trio of adults and Henry said goodbye to Dr. Whale and headed to the car. David had taken the police cruiser in order to fit more people. Killian walked slowly, his hooked arm draped across his ribs trying to limit the movement, his right arm searing with pain from the burns. David and Mary Margaret looked at each other sadly, both knowing the pain, physical and emotional, that Killian must be experiencing. Henry was walking beside the former pirate, also noticing how glum the man looked.

"We're going to fix this, Killian," Henry said, though not totally sounding convinced himself. "She loves you and she loves me, that has to be enough."

"Henry, she _does_ love you, and maybe that will be enough, but me? She made it clear when she threw me into the tree that I was not enough." Henry made to say something, but stopped when Killian tripped over the curb and caught himself, grunting in discomfort.

"You okay?" Henry knew it was a stupid question, of course he wasn't doing well, but he knew that Killian would try to mask the pain as best he could.

"I'm fine."

They got into the car, and stopped at the pharmacy where David ran in to pick up a few odds and ends. After, David pulled in to a stop outside of Granny's and moved to get out of the car.

"Thank you," Killian said, wincing as he grabbed the door handle. "Thank you for coming to get me." Mary Margaret's head whipped to the back seat to look at him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Upstairs to my room. This is where I've been staying."

"We know this is where you've been staying, Killian," David replied exasperated. "We're not dropping you off. We're just here to get a few of your things, and then we'll head back to the loft."

"I appreciate the offer, but I couldn't impose." David laughed.

"Lucky for you, I wasn't offering. I was telling you that you are to come with us. You heard Dr. Whale. You are to take it easy, and you'll need a bit of help with things."

"Thank you," Killian muttered, not ungrateful, but again, annoyed at his current predicament.

"Now, do you want to go up with me to pack, or do you trust me to do it?" David asked.

"I'm going up."

It was about half hour later that the two men returned to the car, Henry and Mary Margaret both surfing on their phones. David opened the trunk and placed a worn bag inside it.

They drove to the loft in silence, Killian feeling the pain medication wearing off. Once there, David retrieved the bag and the group made their way slowly up the stairs. Killian disappeared into Emma's room, closing the door and collapsing on her bed, mind reeling. He was proud of himself for sticking to the path he was trying so hard to remain on, but he was beyond frustrated with Emma.

"Killian?" Mary Margaret came into the room and sat beside him, a bottle of pills and a glass of water in her hands. "You can take more medicine now." She opened the bottle and handed him two pills which he popped into his mouth before taking the glass from her. After swallowing them down, he leaned back on Emma's pillows. Mary Margaret set the glass and bottle on the nightstand and then moved to take off Killian's boots.

"You know, we will figure this out, have hope," she told him. "Emma needs to process. We screwed up, David and I. But she'll come around. She loves you, and she loves Henry. She'll come back."

"I really hope you're right." Mary Margaret sat beside him one more time.

"Listen, Killian. I'm sure she said some horrible things to you, and I know throwing you into a tree looks bad, but don't give up on her yet. She's going to need you."

"Milady, I could never give up on her," he said softly. His eyes grew heavy as the pain meds kicked in.

"I know," she patted his knee. "Why don't you get some rest? I can bring you some dinner later. You've had a rough day." She pulled the quilt from the foot of the bed and draped it across him. She walked to the door and turned out the light. As she went to close the door, she heard a soft voice.

"I miss her." She blinked away tears as she thought of her baby girl.

"I know. We all do." She closed the door behind her and went down the stairs. She met David in the kitchen.

"How is he?" he asked her. She sat down on the stool beside him as he handed her a coffee cup.

"He's hurt. I don't know what their conversation entailed, but it wasn't good."

"Well, obviously," David replied. "Our little girl threw him into a tree." He put his head in his hands. "This is our fault."

"It is. But we'll fix it. We always find a way," Mary Margaret stated. She looked around. "Where's Henry?"

"He's with Marco, checking out August's bike and saddlebags. He thinks that there's a clue to the Author somewhere in there. He believes that if he can figure that out before the villains, he can use that to sway Emma."

"What about Regina?" Mary Margaret asked. "She's only undercover. Why can't she get through to Emma?"

"We don't know that she isn't," argued David. "She's got to be careful. If they suspect that Regina's not really on their side, they'll kill her." Mary Margaret just nodded as they heard a knock at the door, revealing Belle who had been babysitting Neal.

"What's wrong?"

_**A/N: I am trying very hard to get this out (at least the bulk of it) before "Enter the Dragon" premieres tonight. So please excuse any typos! Also, next chapter will have August, I promise! **_


	3. Chapter 3

"Just give a holler if you need anything," Marco said, something heavy in his arms. "Though I don't know what you'll find. Regina had these a few days ago and returned them when she couldn't find anything." He set down what appeared to be the bags from August's motorcycle. Marco then slung off a duffel bag.

"However, this," he began, "I did not give to Regina. I've gone through this bag myself, but it was all personal things. Nothing of value to anyone but me. But you are free to look."

"Thank you, Marco." The old man nodded and walked back inside, leaving Henry to go through August's belongings. He started with the duffel bag. He pulled out a couple shirts, some pants, and a shaving kit. A few photographs, and blank postcards with Storybrooke's name on them. The bag was surprisingly bare. He sighed and put everything back in, zipping it up and putting it aside.

Next, came the saddlebags. The one side consisted mainly of food stuffs, now way past their expiration date. Granola bars, trail mix, jerky, a bottle of water. He checked for secret compartments and found none. The other side contained a stack of papers. Henry pulled them out, and went through them carefully, his eyes searching for every detail.

Many of them were sketches of the town, newspaper clippings from the year Emma and he were found, records of Emma's arrest, draft copies of his own story, and letters from Neal coordinating a time to meet. A few looked suspicious, words in a strange language, but he recognized the country's name of Phuket. Frustrated, he stood up and paced. He had to find something. He couldn't allow Emma to fall to the Darkness. He needed help. He needed help in getting her to believe she was special. And it hit him. The very person he needed, was the person whose things he was searching through. He sat back down, running his hands through his hair. He took a deep breath and tried to think. August had to have left a clue behind. Henry leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to think like August would have. August would have wanted people to have worked for it, and he would have wanted it hidden from anyone he didn't trust. He would have left it somewhere that couldn't easily have been taken from unwanted hands. The saddlebags, duffel, those were easily moveable.

The bike. August's motorcycle. Marco always had it kept safely locked up in the garage. And nobody would really think to look at the actual bike, only at what its saddlebags could hold. Henry stood up and walked over to the motorcycle and began to circle it, looking at every scrape and dent, looking for something, anything. As his annoyance grew, he took a seat on the bike, gripping the handles. He looked down in aggravation. That's when he saw it.

A tiny series of letters carved under the ignition. Almost imperceptible unless you were riding the bike. The letters spelled out the word "type". Henry said the word a few times, and then it made sense.

"Marco!" he yelled out. The older man came into the garage a few moments later.

"Henry, are you alright?" Marco asked.

"Yes. Listen, I found something. Do you still have August's typewriter?"

"Give me one minute," Marco replied. He disappeared back into the house, and when he came back, the box with the typewriter inside, was in his arms. He set it down carefully on the worktable.

"What did you find?" Henry showed him the carving under the ignition before they both returned their gaze to the typewriter. He opened the box and lifted the typewriter from it. He looked inside the box well, but there were no papers or notes to be found. The pair then turned their attention to the typewriter. It seemed ordinary. No last story left inside.

"I'm sorry, Henry. There doesn't seem to be anything here." Henry sat back, defeated.

"Wait," he said. What was engraved on the back again?"

"Just his initials A.R.B.," Marco replied. "See?" He had spun the typewriter to face him.

"That's it," Henry whispered. He looked at the typewriter and sought out the three keys. Marco soon caught on.

"Henry, this isn't a computer. Hitting three keys at once will do nothing." Henry ignored him. He had to try. He got his fingers placed and all at once pushed the three letters down. The familiar click of the keys was masked by a louder click within the typewriter. They both looked down and saw the smallest gap in the front.

"It's hinged!" Henry cried out, prying the top and the base apart, lifting the keys up.

Inside, there was a note, and a bottle. Marco picked up the note and read it aloud. "'If I am no longer August'. What does that mean?" Henry looked at it for a moment.

"It's a way back," Henry said excitedly. "He knew if Emma didn't break the curse, he'd be stuck in wooden form. He needed a way to revert back to August, in case he turned to Pinocchio. This is it!"

"But, Henry," Marco interjected. "This is from when he was Pinocchio as an adult, not as a child. I think it changes physical form, not age."

"There's only one person who may have the answer to that."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later, Marco, Pinocchio and Henry walked into the loft to meet Mary Margaret, David, Killian, and the Blue Fairy. As Mary Margaret set out mugs of tea, hot chocolate, and coffee, David aided Killian in coming down the stairs. Once all situated, Henry didn't waste any time.

"Mother Superior, we found this in August's typewriter. Do you know what it is?" Henry asked, handing her the bottle and the note. Blue looked at it note and then studied the bottle carefully.

"I told the boy, that whatever this is was probably only meant to change forms: Wooden Adult Pinocchio to Adult August. Not age," Marco argued, looking at his son who was watching tv, unaware of the discussion in the kitchen.

"But I feel that it is a state. 'No longer August'. What if that's any form? He is no longer August. Maybe this potion or whatever it is, is meant to restore him to August, no matter who or what he could be."

Blue looked at the bottle more.

"Well, both are good arguments, but I think Henry may be right. It looks like a potion. And, I feel that August, being as intelligent as he was, would have foreseen the possibility of ending up in a number of forms or ages." Marco's eyes welled up.

"Then what are we waiting for?" David said. "Let's try it."

"But what of my boy?" Marco cried. "What if something goes wrong? I've lost him too many times already."

"But if the villains find the Author, and change who gets happy endings, yours will be taken just like everyone else in the town. Pinocchio will probably be lost to you anyway," Mary Margaret suggested.

The argument waged for the better part of an hour, but finally, it was decided that the potion be given to the young boy. The only person that had kept quiet the whole time was Killian.

"Killian? Are you in agreement?" David asked him. In reality, Killian didn't know. He didn't want Emma to turn to Darkness, but he had also heard the stories of August, and always thought that the two of them had a thing for each other. The return of August could prove to destroy his relationship. But, he knew that there was no relationship at all at the current moment.

"I guess, as much as I dislike the thought, we might as well give it a go." They had decided not to tell the boy, as he would most likely not remember his time as the red-headed lad. Mary Margaret made a fresh cup of cocoa.

"It will hide the taste a little more. Pinocchio!" She called out and Pinocchio came over. "I made you some more hot cocoa."

"Thank you, Snow!" he said, as he drank it down greedily, as little boys do. A moment later, he collapsed to the floor as Marco cried out in anguish.

"Wait! Look!" Henry pointed out. Before their very eyes, Pinocchio grew, and within seconds, the man known as August Booth laid, unconscious, before them. Marco fell to his knees, and pulled the head of his son onto his lap.

"My boy!" Marco called out, and to his joy, August's eyes fluttered.

"Emma, she's-" and was stopped short. His eyes widened as he looked around. He gazed his hand and realized he was human, not wood. "What's happening?"

Marco helped him to his feet and onto a stool while the whole story poured out.

"So, Emma has decided to align with the villains?" He summed up.

"Yes. And all of us have tried to get to her, and we've all failed," David added. "Henry thought you were the only one who could get through to her."

"You helped her believe before," Henry said.

"Henry, I didn't really convince her. All I did was maybe open her mind to the possibility a little," August countered.

"But, you warned her about Tamara. And it was right. She'll trust you," Henry replied back.

"Maybe. At the very least, I don't think it's too late. Maybe appearing will be just enough to throw her off until I can talk to her. They'll be after me anyway once they discover I'm back. I can do this."


End file.
